


My girls

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, baby tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mama Jihyo, Mommy Nayeon and Baby Tzuyu.





	My girls

**Flashback (4 years ago)**

 

Pregnant at a young age was not something Jihyo would have expected when she gave her everything to her boyfriend. She was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant for 3 months, only for her heart to be broken when her boyfriend left her for another girl. From then on, Jihyo never trusted anyone with her already broken heart.

 

Her best friend, Nayeon had heard of the news, rushed by Jihyo's side when the pregnant girl broke down. With no one else in her life, Nayeon tried her best to fill that emptiness as best as she could. But, Nayeon knew better. Jihyo needed her family at that moment, who was not able to be by her side.

 

Jihyo was an orphan.

 

7 months into her pregnancy, Jihyo's baby bump was present. Nayeon had offered her place to stay together so it would be easier for the other girl to keep an eye on the pregnant girl. Jihyo had refused a few times but with Nayeon's sweet words and gestures with a little bit of ice cream made her agree. She knew what Nayeon was doing for her, and it touched her. She was glad at least someone cared for her well being.

 

"My house is your house." Nayeon had said to her when they set foot in front of a humble looking house. It wasn't huge, nor was it small. Just the right size for a family. Jihyo felt her heart involuntarily thumped harder at the thought of having a family with Nayeon. She was still oblivious by then and shrugged the feeling off as being content.

 

Now she knew how all the mothers out there felt when they gave life. It took more than half of her life for giving birth to another life, but it was worth it. She remembered how Nayeon cried beside her when she gave birth to her baby, whispering words of encouragement. It was a baby girl, and she never saw anything more beautiful than God's creation that was gifted to her in her arms as the baby clamped her hand around Jihyo's finger. For the first time, she felt half of her emptiness washed away with her baby and Nayeon's presence in her life.

 

**Present**

 

"Tzuyu-ah! You need to take your medicine if you want to get better!" Jihyo hollered as she chased her 5-year-old daughter who was currently running around the house, escaping the evil liquid within her mother's grasp.

 

Tzuyu squeaked as she ran faster with her tiny legs. "No, Mama! Those things are yucky!" She answered.

 

Nayeon, who had just finished showering after a long day at work, watched in amusement from the stairs. She could never get tired of how her girlfriend would chase over the young girl whenever Tzuyu was ill. "Chewy," Nayeon cooed, Tzuyu jumping into Nayeon's welcoming arms. "Do you want to have ice cream?".

 

The little child in Nayeon's arms nodded in excitement as her cute chubby face lit up. "Yes! Yes, Mommy! Chewy love ice cweam vewy much!".

 

"But if you're not eating medicine, you're not gonna get better. So, if you're not getting better, then you can't join Mama and I having ice creams. Don't you think so?" Nayeon persuaded as she winked at Jihyo, signalling that she had everything handled.

 

Jihyo smiled when she saw how Nayeon was being so patient and so spoken towards their little trouble maker.

 

4 years ago, Jihyo never thought that she would fell for Nayeon's kind-hearted nature. Despite the latter's constant childlike attitude, it was one of Nayeon's trait that she found charming. Nayeon was there to fill all of her emptiness together with Tzuyu. She didn't expect for Nayeon to say yes when she blurted out her feelings.

 

Seeing Nayeon tending to both her and Tzuyu's needs, she thought it was a mere infatuation she felt for the older girl. She thought of how Nayeon gave her the protection and care she needed, and that was all she wanted. Jihyo had never been so wrong in her life. She felt half of herself ripped apart when Nayeon had to leave her and Tzuyu for 6 months for overseas business.

 

Jihyo was tucking Tzuyu to sleep when she heard the front door clicked. The single mother panicked as she slowly approached the front door, only for her heart to danced into the familiar rhythm back to when she was with Nayeon only. Nayeon was cursing under her breath over her luggage when she spun around and locked eyes with Jihyo. Jihyo literally jumped onto Nayeon that was caught off guard before they squeezed each other tightly.

 

Jihyo knew the feeling was mutual then.

 

Jihyo saw Nayeon whispered something into Tzuyu's ear and heard Tzuyu's tiny giggle as she saw Nayeon grinning mischievously. "...then you and I are going to eat all the ice cream, leaving Mama only the cherries on top." Tzuyu nodded excitedly.

 

Jihyo rolled her eyes with a fond smile as she pretended not to hear both her babies master plan. "Alright, kids. Time for bed. Tzuyu, take your medicines now, okay?"

 

Tzuyu eyed her mother, Nayeon nodding with encouragement as the hesitant child nod her head. It was all for the ice cream. "Okay, Mama."

 

"That's my girl." Jihyo cooed as she carefully poured the medicine into a cap before feeding Tzuyu. Tzuyu grimaced at the taste as she gagged.

 

"Yucky yuck." Tzuyu whined as she buried her face into Nayeon's neck, Jihyo cleaning the cap before she followed Nayeon up the stairs, Tzuyu already dizzy.

 

Tzuyu was driving in and out of consciousness. Whether it was the medicine or her tiredness wearing in, they couldn't figure it out. Both Jihyo and Nayeon tucked Tzuyu in bed, retreating out of the room leaving the door cracked open a little.

 

When they were out of Tzuyu's earshot, Jihyo pushed Nayeon on the wall. Nayeon was surprised by Jihyo's action. She saw Jihyo's eyes dilated and the familiar glint. It made Nayeon smirked.

 

"So, I heard you're not sharing ice cream with me," Jihyo whispered, hooking her arms around Nayeon's neck. She shivered when she felt Nayeon's warmth seeped through her shirt when Nayeon placed her hands on Jihyo's hip.

 

Nayeon grinned, planting a kiss on Jihyo's forehead. "Didn't think you'd heard that. We never planned on sharing with you anyway. I'm only paying for Tzuyu and myself." Nayeon joked.

 

"Wow," Jihyo breathed out as she pinched Nayeon's cheek, the victim squirming in pain, a few giggles escaping. "You're a bad influence on our child, you know that?"

 

Nayeon smiled as she pecked Jihyo's lips. "I learned from the best." Jihyo grinned when Nayeon pulled out, only for Jihyo to pull her down for more lip contact.

 


End file.
